Every Special Day Deserves a Special Movie
by TagTheScullion
Summary: I'll write one-shots where the heroes either watch or mention movies that relate to special days of their lives, or themselves in general. Nothing too serious, just a bit of humour.
1. Celebrate With Disney Classics

**Hello, people, I come with another one-shot. And yes, more Disney. More Solangelo. I'd love any reviews (specially if you have any ideas about what to write next or how to improve my writing).**

 **I have nothing more to say, so I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **(PJO doesn't belong to me).**

* * *

To Will, this afternoon was important. Nico wasn't that thrilled, but his boyfriend? Nobody celebrated milestones like Will did.

The following day Nico would finally graduate high school. Didn't sound very important, but to Will it was unforgettable. Albeit with a little help from himself and some friends and cousins, Nico had managed four full years of shared, 21st century education. And, as they learned rather quickly, Nico was quite the nerd, and thus did really good in school.

Now, Will would usually pull either a surprise full-blown party or some other big feature to celebrate, but he knew his boyfriend well, and Nico would despise him if he decided to make a party out of his aunt and uncle's apartment.

So Will decided that to enjoy that day, he'd fly to New York and spend the afternoon watching a movie he'd specially reserved for that particular day with Nico.

"This is ridiculous," Nico huffed. "How come Gabriella's actually doubting whether she'll leave for Stanford's super nerd programme or not, only so she can spend time with a guy she met _a year_ ago?"

"Year and a half," Will replied. "Plus she's in _love_ , wouldn't you do something like that for love?"

"Yeah, well, I've known you for a lot longer than 18 months," Nico frowned. "And I wasn't so dramatic when you left for university."

"Are you suggesting you didn't break into your school at night so you could sing a manly song about your feelings when I left?" Will gasped.

Nico snorted, "That's not manly singing."

"Manlier than the previous movie," Will stated.

"Uh-huh," Nico agreed. "'Cause that was plain girly singing. Period. Everything is manlier."

Will smiled. Nico could deny it all he wanted, but it was rather obvious he liked Disney musicals.

The brunet was quiet for a while, even smiling sometimes, until...

"No," he said. "I can tolerate the degrading of Julliard University for the sake of two characters getting a scholarship, but Troy is so _not_ a valedictorian. He shouldn't be making that speech."

Will laughed, "Who says he's not smart?"

"He sings, dances, plays basketball, has great hair and he's hot," Nico counted with his fingers. "It's not natural for him to also be smart. What kind of genetic freak would he be?"

"He does look a bit dumb, doesn't he?"

"Are you jealous of _Troy_ , Will?" Nico nudged him with his shoulder.

"Definitely _not_. What is there to envy of that handsome, seemingly perfect celebrity who my boyfriend says is hot to my face?" Will shrugged.

Nico put a hand around Will's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Nothing to envy if you're the cute doctor who stole my heart _ages_ ago," he said with a smile.

Will blushed.

* * *

 **I know it's a bit too short, I didn't really want to ruin it by making it longer. I did watch HSM 3 around the time I was graduating, and honestly? I cried almost as bad as when I watched Toy Story 3 that same summer.**


	2. Everyone Has an On-Screen Twin

**This isn't really about any special day, but like it's relative to a movie I decided to add it as another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PJO doesn't belong to me, and I'll use this moment to say none of the movies I mention belong to me either, of course.**

* * *

"Absolutely not," said Percy.

"Aw but c'mon!" Nico insisted. "You two are so, _so_ similar."

"I don't see the resemblance," Percy shook his head. "At all."

Nico sighted in defeat, his face falling.

Just in that moment they heard the front door closing with the quiet click of the keys.

Nico's face lit up again.

"No, wait!" Percy tried to grab his cousin as he rushed out of the kitchen's doorframe.

"Hey Paul?" Nico called, throwing himself on the living-room couch while his uncle left his things by the little entrance hall.

"Seriously? You'll ask him?" Percy groaned. "Real mature, kid."

"Ask me what?" Paul asked, ruffling Nico's hair and reaching to hug Percy.

"Would you say Percy and Annabeth remind you of anyone on TV?"

"Is this because of Halloween coming up?" Paul inquired. "I don't know how to answer this."

"He's so _stubborn_ ," Percy complained. "He's got that idea on his mind and won't change his point of view. I will _not_ dress as a one-legged, talking fishbone just because!"

"But you and Annabeth look and act _exactly_ the same as Hiccup and Astrid!" Nico exclaimed, flopping backwards on the sofa.

Paul barked a laugh, " _That's_ what this is about?"

Percy huffed as Nico grinned.

"Don't you agree?" the son of Hades asked excitedly. "Sassy boy, good-at-everything girl. Both very much in love."

Paul thought for a few seconds, "Can't say I've seen the movie for a while but there's something about them yeah."

Nico threw a fist into the air, "Told you!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Thank you, dad, real helpful," he deadpanned.

Paul put a hand on his shoulder, and said with a smile, "See, there's the sassy attitude your cousin's referring to."

"Okay," Percy said at last. "If you manage to get Annabeth's 'yes', I'll go with it, too."

Nico's smile fell a little, but he added, if with a bit of uncertainty, "She's a lot more sensible than you, she'll see what I mean."

* * *

Percy woke up to a loud chuckle the next day. He checked his clock. Almost noon. He really should have put an alarm, but his own ideals forbid him of any kind of unnecessary waking up during weekends.

Walking groggily out of his room he saw his girlfriend laughing at something out of his sight. She had her hand covering her mouth in that adorable way she did. He recalled she'd told him once that she did it because when she was a kid her teeth weren't perfectly aligned and she felt others were going to make fun of her because of that...

 _Focus, Percy,_ he thought.

When he finally, very slowly, made his way next to Annabeth, covering his eyes from the sunlight streaming from the windows, he saw his smirking cousin eating a bowl of Fruit Loops with his legs crossed on the sofa.

"Mornin'," Nico welcomed him. "She agrees with me."

Percy threw a confused stare. _Agreed to what?_ Then it clicked. Halloween. His How to Train Your Dragon obsessed cousin's delusions.

Percy rolled his eyes, "You're siding with him?"

Annabeth kissed his cheek.

"Good morning to you, too, Seaweed Brain," she stated. "And you've got to admit there're a few things here and there."

"I didn't know you were _that_ into animated movies," Percy shrugged.

Annabeth gave him a no-nonsense look, "You saw me cry with Monsters Inc."

"Yes, but that's an unexpectedly emotional ending," Percy stated. "It's got nothing to do with this."

"I don't watch the movie," Annabeth explained. "I _become_ the movie."

Nico sat there watching them like a tennis match, "You cried with Monsters Inc?"

Annabeth suddenly focused on him, "I'd forgotten you were there."

" _You_ , Annabeth Chase, tough leader of our demigod camp, cried with a _movie_?" Nico repeated.

"Rich coming from you. Look at me in the eye and tell you've never got emotional over a children's movie," she dared him.

Nico thought for a bit, "Would you two like some breakfast?"

Percy smirked.

* * *

"You won't try to cut my leg right?" the son of Poseidon asked as he and Annabeth sat next to his cousin on the coffee table.

"We haven't yet settled that one," Nico admitted, concentrating on his cereal.

Annabeth caught Percy's attention and mouthed, _He's adorable_ , making a face.

Percy grinned, _Yeah_ , he thought. Having his little cousin act like the kid he was once in a while was worth pretending to be a kid's movie character for Halloween.

* * *

 **I have to admit I never saw Percy and Nico as more than very close cousins, and I honestly have a big head canon that at some point Sally and Paul would take Nico in so he'd be exposed to a "normal life". And I also love the Annabeth/Nico bromance.**

 **I'm a very big fan of anything animated, and How To Train Your Dragon is one my favourites (if you haven't watched it, I highly recommend).**

 **If you liked it, want to give some advise to improve my writing, or give new ideas, please review :)**


End file.
